UnWorld
The UnWorld is a lone planet orbiting a lone star that is orbiting the Trolliverse. __TOC__ Geography The Geography of the UnWorld is exactly identical to the geography of the planet Earth. The reason why and if that was on purpose or mearly a coincidence are both currently unknown. There are seven continents: North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia and Antarctica. The largest continent is Asia and is sometimes grouped along with Europe in a thing called Eurasia. The UnWorld has many mountains, the largest one is Mt. Everest in the Indian Federation. Some other ones include Mt. Fuji, Mt. Kilamonjaro, and the Ural Mountains. 3/4 of the UnWorld is oceans. There are 5 oceans: The Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, Arctic and Southern. Climate The UnWorld has many different climate regions. If you are towards the poles, then its really really cold. But if your towards the equartor in the centre, then it's very very warm. If your in the middle, its warm during the summer and cold during the winter. Inhabitants The dominant species of the UnWorld is humans, but many other species also exist. Some other intelligent species: *Handpuppets *Yoshi *Pac-People *Hedgehogs *Gees *Weegee Clones *Cats *Koopas *Toads *Pickles *Pumkins Some other non-intelligent species include: *Goombas *Koopas (the not-intelligent ones) *various animals... Countries/Colonies/Dependencies The land in the UnWorld is politically divided in to countries that are either independent, or ruled by some other country. Here is a list: *UnWorld Mushroom Kingdom Colony *West Hyrulian UnWorld Colony *United States of UnAmerica *France *Spain *Squadala Empire (part of the larger Koopa Empire) *Bowser UnWorld Territories (also part of the Koopa Empire) *South UnAmerica *Dinosaur Land *Indian Federation *Scandinavian Union *Bratannia *Germany *Japan *Canada *Soviet Russia *Evil Land *Ducky Empire *Stania *Chinese Socialist Empire *Sonic Islands *Sparta *Poland *Weegee UnWorld Territories History The UnWorld has existed for millions of years. Estimates say that the planet formed around 1909823 ED (A REALLY long time ago). When the planet formed, it was mostly molten rock and barely habitable. Surface temperatures were OVER 9000 degrees C. Over time, the planet cooled and most of this is because the moon that had recently formed slowed the rotation of the planet. A long time after that, the UnWorld got an ocean and some continents that began to move a bunch over the years. At the time, it was still pretty hot (Even in polar regions), but it could sustain life. Most of the planet was a steamy jungle at around 50 degrees C. This is when one of the first species formed from microrganisms. It was a dragon, a species that would later evolve into the dinosaur and the Yoshi. The dragons ruled the UnWorld for 100s of millions of years until they evolved into dinosaurs (although some stayed as dragons. These now live in South UnAmerica). The dinosaurs ruled for millions of years until an asteroid came and hit, killing most of the dinosaurs. A few of the remaining ones evolved into Yoshi so they could catch smaller food and not die because of the asteroid impact. The Yoshis would remain to the present day. During the time of the Yoshis, the planet began to cool... alot. At the beginning of the Yoshi Era, the average surface temperature was 25 degrees C. After that it went down even more to 15 degrees, then to 5. Soon, the land entered the first ice age. Because Yoshis could easily adapt to their enviornment, this was no problem. It created a subspecies of Yoshis, the Ice Yoshis. After the ice age, the planet's temperature became moderate, the temperature we observe today. This created a whole bunch of subspecies of Yoshis depending on where the Ice Yoshi were when the planet warmed up. Over the years, many more species evolved and formed, but soon, humans would arrive. It the rest of the Dimension, Chinagee had been building starships and selling them to other peoples. Now, space was roaming with Space Nomads, guys who roam space until they find a permenant home on some planet. 3 of these groups landed on the planet long ago. The Spartans, the Stanians and the Japanese. As they set up their empires, more people came and some universes claimed land. But soon, Sparta and Stania would compete to try and take over each other. The two superpowers conquered exactly half of the UnWorld (excluding Japan). On half belonged to Sparta and one belonged to Stania. The two nations fought for many hundreds of years in a series of conficts know as the SparStanian Wars (also called the Sparta-Stania War). After thousands of years of battle, one came out on top, the SPARTANS (WOOT! YEAH! THIS IS SPARTA) They ruled the UnWorld (except for Japan) for many years, and kept the planet a secret from other nations, in hope they wouldn't try to set up their own empires. However, this happened and other peoples, such as the Chinese and Indians settled here. They began to disolve the Spartan Empire with their own Empires. Over time, many more people came and set up countries including the Romans, Canadians, South UnAmericans and many more. Also, the Yoshis began to become intelligent, and demanded their own country independent from South UnAmerica (who ruled them at the time). They revolted and established Dinosaur Land, where all Yoshis and Dragons could live in peace. At the same time, the Roman Empire had risen in Europe and began to conquer lands. After the Roman Empire began to decline after around CE 900, other countries sprang up in Europe, including France, Spain, Germany and Poland. After the Roman Empire was totally defeated by France, Sparta wa re-established (cause the first one was conquered by the Roman Empire). Much of these nations claimed land in Africa, North America and South America. It was like this for a long time until people from other places (mostly the Mushroom World) came and purchased land from the European powers. The Mushroom Kingdom purchased the Italian Peninsula from Sparta. Hyrule purchased Holland from Germany and Turkey from Arabia. The Koopa Empire purchased all of Africa excluding the parts owned by Arabia from France and Britannia. The United 'Gees Universe purchased Mexico from Spain. Evil Guy purchased Central America from South UnAmerica and established his country, Evil Land. This is how the UnWorld stayed for most of the time, but many wars happened and these borders were often redrawn. Arabia met its demise to the Squadala Empire when Squadala Man wanted more land. Handpuppets in the New Spain province of the Squadala Empire revolted and established the Ducky Empire. Culture There are many different cultures across the UnWorld. During the early ages, the main cultures were Stanian, Spartan and Japanese, but when other guys came along, they brought their own cultures. Language Many different languages are spoken in the UnWorld, the main ones being English, Russian, Chinese, and European Languages. English is the mother tounge of most of the people, and the the second language of many others. Maps UnWorld Map labled (up to date).png|The latest UnWorld Map UnWorld Map.png|An older UnWorld map UnWorld (1).PNG|An older map with different colour coding aswell UnWorld Map_unlabled.png|The current UnWorld map with no lables Category:Planets Category:Divided Power Planets Category:Countries in the UnWorld Category:Places